


Special plans

by dr_possessivebastard



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cock Rings, Crying Castiel, Don't worry, He is fine though, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Sex Toys, Smut, Switch Castiel, Switch Dean, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 07:30:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_possessivebastard/pseuds/dr_possessivebastard
Summary: Dean has some special plans for Castiel ;)





	Special plans

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is my first attempt at writing smut, and actually this was the first time I wrote anything at all so constructive criticism is welcomed. Also english is not my mother tongue so let me know if you find some grammatical or spelling error, or any typos. I hope you'll enjoy it! :)

They were lying in the bed, Dean hugging Cas from behind. They’ve called it a night earlier because both of them were tired. Despite that Dean didn’t feel like sleeping in that moment. He kissed Cas’ neck softly and the angel responded with a quiet moan. Dean moved slightly away so Cas could roll onto his back then he kept kissing down his neck.

”Mhmm…Dean?”

”Cas, I want you.” He kissed Cas’ collarbones then moved down on his chest slowly all the way down to his hip bones. He looked up at Castiel who was watching him expectantly, mouth slightly opened. Dean grinned up at him and pulled down his underwear just to discover that he is also hard. He licked along his length and swirled his tongue around the tip. Cas gasped loudly.

”I see you like this” said Dean than he moved up to get the lube from the night stand drawer. He moved back between Cas’ legs and pulled them up by the knees. He poured lube on two fingers then he started to rub one against Cas’ hole before he pushed it in. He moved it carefully in and out of Cas’ hole until it was loose enough for him to slip in the other one. He scissored him open slowly, curling his fingers which made Cas moan, begging for more. When he felt that Cas is loose enough he lubed up his cock and pushed himself in. They rocked together slowly, Cas wrapped his legs around Dean waist, pulling him closer, Dean grabbed the sides of Cas’ face and kissed him passionately. Cas’ rock hard cock was trapped between their bodies, leaking precum. They kept going like this, lazily making love until Cas started whimpering. He raised his hips and push back to meet Dean’s thrusts, his whole body shaking with anticipation.

”Dean…Dean I’m s-so close, I’m gonna..”

Dean stilled his hips and kissed him softly. ”Shh not yet, angel. I have something special planned for you.” He said with a wide grin before kissing Castiel and pulling completely out of him. Cas groaned disappointedly.  
”Dean, please. What are you doing?”

He went to the night stand and pulled out a silver ring and a vibrator then crawled back between Cas’ legs, wiggling the ring between his fingers, putting the vibrator down on the bed.

”What’s that for?” asked Cas raising an eyebrow questioningly.

”Do you trust me, Cas?”

”Of course.”

”This is a cock ring. It will prevent you from coming too soon.”

”But Dean, I kind of want to come right now.” Cas said gesturing toward his erection.  
Dean just smirked at him. ”Don’t worry, I will make you feel good.” And with that he put the ring on Cas’ shaft. After Dean grabbed the vibrator and coated it with some lube. He put the toy against Cas’ hole, then slowly, inch by inch pushed it in fully. He turned it on on the lowest setting and started to move it slowly. With his other hand he reached for Cas’ cock but he just barely touched it with his fingertips. Cas let out a frustrated groan and moved his hips up. Dean pinned him down with one hand.

”Dean please just stop teasing.” said Castiel squeezing his eyes shut. This was just too much to take.

”You really want that, darling?” asked Dean wickedly.

”Yes, please.”

”Well, you asked for it.” said Dean and with that he turned up the vibrator to the highest setting. He angled it so that it hit Cas’ prostate with every thrust of his hand. Cas cried out loudly and Dean grabbed his angels cock stroking it firmly. He teased the slit with his thumb, spreading precum all over the head. Cas’ whole body was jerking violently.

”Fuck…fuck Dean please..please let me come.” he begged, tears sliding down his cheeks.

”Sorry, I can’t just yet. You look too damn beautiful like this. Let’s take it on another level.” Dean stood up from the bed again and went to his wardrobe looking for something. He still kept an eye on Cas in case he was about to remove the cock ring and ruining all the fun. At last he found what he had been looking for, he pulled out a long silk ribbon and walked back to the bed. Cas was looking at him totally spent.

Dean turned off the vibrator and pulled it out of the angel. After that he put it next to Cas’ erection upside down, so the tip of the toy was at the base of Cas’ cock and tied them together with the ribbon. Cas was looking at him confused but when Dean turned on the vibrator, obviously on the highest setting, he jerked his head back moaning loudly. Dean looked over his whole body, smiling proudly before he lowerd himself to Cas’ ass, spreading his cheeks with his hands and started lapping at his already used hole with his tongue. He grabbed Cas’ hips, stroking softly while circling with his tongue before pushing in, feeling the hot tightness of Cas’ ass. The angel was moaning uncontrollably, enjoying the way his lover fucked him with his tongue and the vibrations the toy sent through his hard cock and his whole body. It was that kind of sweet torture that he wanted to end and last forever at the same time. It was just so much to take and he was sobbing quietly.

He squeezed Dean’s hands on his hips and said ”D-Dean, please I..I can’t take it anymore…I need to, I need to come, please.”

Dean looked up from what he was doing between Cas’ legs and smiled softly. He crawled up to Cas’ face and wiped away his tear with his thumbs. Cas looked up at him with teary blue eyes. Dean kissed him gingerly, lovingly, slipping his tongue inside Cas’ mouth, sliding their tongues together. Cas moaned softly from the sensation. Dean moved back, sucking Cas’ bottom lip in his mouth then lick over the angel’s.

”I need you to hold on a little longer. I promise I will let you come soon. Just keep it up for a bit more. Can you do that?” Dean asked looking deep into Cas’ beautiful blue eyes.

Cas licked his lips and nodded shakily.

”I need you to say it Cas.”

”Y-yes Dean, please go on.”

Dean moved back down to the end of the bed, removing the vibrator from Cas’ cock and putting it back into his ass. Cas was shaking a lot so he knew he can’t keep this up for long. He wouldn’t want to break his angel but he looked so perfect like this. Head laid back, eyes squeezed shut, mouth agape moaning Dean’s name and a lot of unintelligible word, sweat glistenig all over his body, cock erected curling up to his stomach, leaking precum, legs spread wide and it’s all for Dean. He made Castiel into this writhing, begging mess and he loved it. His cock twitched at the sight and he knew he have to hurry things up. He put his lips around Cas’ cock and started sucking it. Cas jerked his hips up but Dean expected it. He stilled the angel’s hips with his hands and continued bobbing his head up and down. He licked the underside of Cases cock, swirled his tongue around the head, licking up precum from the slit. He enjoyed the taste of his lover. He pulled off of Cas’ cock, kissed the tip once more before kissing his inner thigh and pulling the vibrator out of him.

”Cas, I want you to eat me out.”

Cas looked at him, cheeks still wet from tears and nodded slightly.

Dean sat on the angel’s face, and he started licking at his asshole. Dean groand softly from the wet heat of Cas’ tongue and strarted to stroke himself. He kept on with this for a little more before Dean moved away from Cas’ face to straddle his hips. He slicked up two of his fingers with lube and reached down to his butt, carefully prepping himself. Castiel looked at him, totally entranced by the sight. He lifted his hips, rubbing his cock to Dean’s ass, desperately needing friction.

Finally, after what felt like forever, Dean coated Cas’ dick with lube and slowly sank down on it until it filled him up fully. He grabbed Cas’ shoulders and started riding his cock like nothing else mattered. And in that moment that was true. All the bad and horrible stuff that has been going on in his life was forgotten when he was together with his angel. Castiel was his escape from the harsh reality that sometimes threatened to break him. Cas’ dick kept hitting at his prostate and he could feel that he is really close. His cock was leaking precum onto Cas’ belly and he was panting. Cas’ hands were on his hips and the angel was looking up at him, chewing at his bottom lip. Dean felt that his orgasm was close so he stopped and pulled off of Castiel. Cas groaned and looked up at Dean just to see that the other was leading his cock to his asshole again. Dean gently eased his way inside Castiel, with one hand he intertwined their fingers, his other hand went up to grab Cas’ hair. He moved slowly in and out of the angel while peppering his neck, face and lips with tender kisses.

Cas’ eyes were closed, he wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist, heels digging into the small of the hunter’s back. He grabbed Dean’s shoulder with his other hand and buried his face into the other’s neck. He was very oversenitive by that time and all of his nerves were on edge. He was sobbing softly, tears pouring down his face and his lover’s neck.

”It’s okay Cas, I got you, I got you.” He kissed his head. ”I love you so much my little angel.”

Dean was rocking slowly into his lover and he could feel that he was close. He positioned himself so he would hit the angel’s sweet spot with every thrust of his hips. Cas gripped him tight, pulling him closer with his legs, moving his hips so he could meet with Dean’s thrusts.

”Cas, baby, I’m gonna come soon.” At that Cas whimpered and bit the crook of Dean’s neck.

With that Dean completely lost it and he reached down to remove the ring from Castiels cock just seconds before he came. Cas’ orgasm hit him hard and he shoot cum between their bellies shouting Dean’s name and clenching around his cock. That brought Dean over the edge too, he buried his face into Cas’ hair while shooting his load deep into Cas’ ass.

He kept moving his hips a little until both of them rode out their orgasms and went numb. Dean laid on top of Castiel for a while, panting, until he finally got up and went to the bathroom to bring back a warm wet towel and a glass of water. He sat down on the bed beside the angel. He held Cas’ head up with one hand and put the glass to his mouth with the other.

”Drink up. You must be dehydrated.”

Cas closed his eyes and drank it all at once. Dean smiled contentedly and put the glass down to the night stand. He took the towel wiped up the tears from Cas’ face and cleaned him up, the angel sighed happily at that, eyes still closed. After that Dean cleaned himself too, than threw away the towel and crawled back into bed. Pulling Cas into a hug they cuddled, Cas rested his head on Dean’s chest, their legs intertwined and Dean pulled up the blanket to cover them. He sighed happily and kissed the top of Cas’ head.

”I love you, Cas.”

”Mhhmm…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, let me know if you liked it :D  
> Also I took the idea for the ribbon and the vibrator thing from this fic (because I'm trash and not very original >.< and because I liked it a lot)
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/1772173


End file.
